Denial
by MusicalVideoGameNerd123
Summary: Sonya and Erron spend some time together... that's about it. (I couldn't think of a better title). Contains elements of ticklish!Sonya. Read and reviews are appreciated! NO flames, spams, or criticism of any kind allowed in this story or any of my other ones.


_**MusicalVideoGameNerd123: Another MKX fluff-and-tickle-fic coming your way! This is also based on an RP I did with Superdragonfist999, but with a few things put into it. And by the way,ANY MEAN, HURTFUL, OR RUDE COMMENTS WILL BE REPORTED! NO FLAMES OR SPAMS ALLOWED AS WELL! NO EXCEPTIONS! IF YOU DON'T LIKE WHAT YOU'RE ABOUT TO READ, THEN GET OUTTA MY FACE WITH YOUR BULLCRAP!And to those who wouldn't do that, please forgive me. Likes and follows are very welcomed! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Tumblr account:**_ ** _blog/mkfanatic123 (It's not the full link, though)_**

 _ **Disclaimers(yes, I know that I forgot to mention this in my other fic as well): Sonya Blade and Erron Black belong to Netherrealm Studios, not me. And the pictures aren't mine, either. I just made a collage with them.**_

 _ **Warning: Contains tickles, fluff, and swearing.**_

* * *

Despite their slight differences in the past, Sonya learned that Erron wasn't such a bad guy anymore. In fact, the gunslinger recently applied himself into the Special Forces, and overtime, they became good friends. Even the other soldiers, including Johnny and his team, began to trust him more than before.

Sonya lied on her bed in her room located in a building of the SF HQ where the militia rested. After an intense day of training, this is what she needed: a nice, peaceful evening to herself while wearing an SF T-shirt and gym shorts.

"Can I join you or is this private time for you?" Erron asked, leaning in the doorway. Even though the gunslinger is part of the Special Forces, he prefered to wear his trademark outfit. His revolvers weren't in his holsters, a sign that he was doing his best to show Sonya that he has changed and doesn't mean her any harm.

"Eh. Why not?" Sonya shrugged, motioning him towards a chair sitting in front of her desk, which held her alarm clock and her computer, which was mostly used for work purposes.

"Thank you very kindly," Erron replied, walking over and sitting in the chair, smiling underneath this mask. "So, how're you doing, Sonya?"

"Good, I suppose. You?"

"Still getting used to this whole good guy thing," Erron commented, getting up and sitting on the bed, pulling her feet into his lap.

"Hey, you signed up for the SF," Sonya replied, wary of Erron having her feet in his lap.

"You are right about that," Erron admitted his true reasoning for joining is so he could be closer to Sonya.

"Uh, why are my feet in your lap?" Sonya asked, glancing down at her bare feet.

"Well, I was thinking about rubbing them for you," Erron admitted, smiling underneath his mask again.

"...Okay, I guess," Sonya replied unsurely, still feeling wary of Erron's intentions.

"Just relax," Erron says then beginning to press his thumbs into the general's soles, causing her to jolt upwards slightly, but then relaxed as she knew that he was only trying to relieve the tension down on her feet. He kept rubbing in response to her soft moaning. "See nothing bad going on here."

"Yep," Sonya commented in a hushed tone, still moaning softly as she allowed Erron to continue rubbing her feet.

"Just relax," Erron repeated, this time sneaking in a quick tickle to Sonya's soles, which caused her to yelp and jolt.

"The hell!?"

"Sorry. That was by accident," he smirked lightly, going back to rubbing her feet.

"Sure, it was," she commented sarcastically, moaning softly again.

"That's rude that you don't believe me," Erron teased, sneaking in another tickle.

Sonya smiled, but she kept her mouth shut by biting her lower lip in an attempt to hold in her giggles. Sure, she knew that he knew she was ticklish already, but still. She already hated the fact that he knew about her ticklishness and was not going to let it slip. Not this time.

"Now let's have some fun," Erron smiled, tickling away at her feet and toes.

Sonya rolled around on the bed and pulled her feet back, glaring at Erron. "We may be on the same side now, but sometimes, you can be a real jackass."

"Aw, c'mon, Sonya, I'm just trying to have some playful fun with you," Erron explained.

"I know," Sonya replied, grinning mischieviously as she took a pillow and threw it at Erron, hitting him square in the face.

"Oh, I'm so getting you back for that," Erron grinned deviously, tickling at Sonya's rib cage.

"NO! NAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sonya shrieked, fighting Erron's hands with her own.

"If you want to hit me with a pillow I have no choice but to fight back." Erron snickered, tickling faster, sitting on Sonya's legs to keep her from getting away.

"NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! C'MOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHON! PLEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEAASE!" Sonya laughed, trying to punch him in the side, but wasn't affected by it much.

"If you agree to go out on that date I was talking about, I'll gladly stop," Erron replied, tickling one rib at a time to tease her.

"NEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHER!"

"Aw, why not?" Erron asked teasingly, tickling faster.

"I DOHOHOHOHOHOHOHON'T WAHAHAHAHAHANT CAHAHAHAHAHASSIHIHIE OR JOHOHOHONNY TO KNOHOHOHOHOHOHOW!" Sonya continued to try to bat at his hands.

"We can keep it a secret... just between you and me," Erron offered, slowing down the tickling to where the general was giggling up a storm.

"Thehehehehey'll fihihihihind ohohohohout soohohohohooner or lahahahahateheheher! Sohohoho nohohohohohoho!" This was true, because once someone in the SF knew about something, they pass it on, and soon the thing said is spread like a wildfire.

Erron sighed and continued to tickle her ribs, digging his fingers into the spaces between the bones and showing no mercy.

"WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT!? FAHAHAHAHAHAHACK! I'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHALL KIHIHIHIHIHIHICK YOHOHOHOHOHOHOUR AHAHAHAHAHAHASS! HOHOHOHOHOHOHOLY SHIHIHIHIHIHIHIT, NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT MY RIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIBS!"

"Let's give you a break," Erron commented as he then stopped the tickling and unpinned her legs.

"Finally..." Sonya panted, smiling, giggling, and blushing from the tickling as she sat up and clutched her stomach.

"Admit it. You like it when I tickle you," Erron smiled, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"No, I don't. I hate it," Sonya replied, slugging his free arm.

"Don't lie to me, Sonya. Would you like me to tickle the answer out of you now?" Erron asked slyly, rubbing his arm.

"I'm not lying, Erron!" Sonya retorted, folding her arms.

"Hahaha! Relax, I am only teasing you," Erron laughed, taking off his cowboy hat.

"Haha! Yeah," Sonya giggled, shoving at his chest playfully.

The Outworld cowboy then reached behind his head and removed his mask, exposing his lips and his smooth, sturdy jawline, much to Sonya's slight shock.

"What's with the stare?" He asked with an amused smile.

"Nothing. It's just that you never take the damn mask off, so I never seen the lower half of your face."

"Figures you'd say that. Anyways, you're sending me mixed signals here," Erron laughed when he saw her reaction.

"Maybe I wanted to do that," Sonya replied teasingly with a smirk.

"Oh, did _you_ know maybe I want to do _this_..." Erron paused. With a return smirk, he slowly leaned in to kiss her cheek, much to the general's shock and dismay, her eyes widening and her cheeks slightly blushing.

"...Why...?"

"One, because I wanted to. And two, this was just a distraction," Erron explained, then starting to tickle her sides.

"Hehehehehehehehehehey! Whahahat the hehehell!?" Sonya giggled, her shirt ridden up a bit from the previous tickling, exposing a thin line of skin.

"Sorry if this feels like a violation of privacy," Erron commented as he reached his hands up her shirt and tickled the smooth skin of her sides.

"Gehehehet yohohour hahands outta thehehehere!" Sonya laughed, trying to grab his hands.

"Awww, trying to hold my hands, Sonya?" Erron teased, picking the tickling speed up.

"Shihihihihihihihihit!" Sonya swore, letting go of Erron's hands and falling onto her back, which gave Erron the advantage to sit on her legs and keep tickling. "GAHADDAHAHAMMIHIHIHIT! CUHUHUHUT IT OHOHOHOHOUT!"

"I don't want to. I love hearing your laugh."

"PLEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!" Sonya laughed, trying to fight back by swatting at his hands with her own.

"Maybe if you'd give me a little kiss..." Erron teased, scribbling his blunt fingernails all over her belly, grabbing her wrists with one hand.

HOHOHOHOHOW ABOUT YOU JUHUHUHUHUHUST KIHIHIHIHIHIHISS MY AHAHAHAHAHAHAHASS!?"

"If you'll let me, I will," Erron teased, tracing a finger around the rim of her navel slowly before plunging it inside, scratching at the sensitive walls and occasionally poking the small knot deep within, causing her to yelp and jolt.

"AH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, GAHAHAHAHAHAHAD NAHAHAHOHOHOHOHO!" Sonya screeched. Her navel was a pretty bad spot as well, but never told him. Then again, why would she?

"Aww, that sucks," Erron commented, pulling her shirt upwards and leaning down until his lips met the taut muscles of her stomach, his lips on a spot just above her navel. He released Sonya's hands and grabbed her sides to keep her firmly in place.

"I swear to God, Erron, if you do this, I'll- AH! AAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sonya screamed, punching at his shoulder and trying to pull his hair. "NAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT THIHIHIHIHIHIHIS!"

Erron smiled and continued to blow on her tummy, the sound resembling of a balloon deflating. Enjoying her laughter, he had his thumbs rubbing teasingly at her sides or his hands squeezing and kneading her sides as he continued to torture her quivering belly with raspberries. This was enough to have the general screaming, writhing, and laughing until she had tears streaming down her now-red cheeks.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OMIGAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAD! THIHIHIHIHIS IHIHIHIHIS TOHOHOHORTURHURURURURE!"

Erron decided to stop and leaned up, giving Sonya a kiss on the cheek, but she brought her knees up to her chest once he released her and was lost in her giggles.

"You okay?" Erron asked, wondering if he went a little too far with this.

"I'm fine..." Sonya panted, looking up at him.

"Are you sure?" Erron asked, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes."

"Okay then... I should probably hit the hay soon."

"Yeah, I'm kinda tired, too," Sonya admitted, yawning as her eyelids were halfway closed.

"Can I lay with you?" Erron asked teasingly.

"Yeah, sure," Sonya teased back.

Erron laid down next to her in bed, waiting to see how she reacts. Much to his slight surprise, Sonya willingly laid down next to him. She was tired, so she didn't really care. He put an arm around her, smiling as he felt her settling in. Eventually, Sonya closed her eyes and fell asleep in his arm. She felt warm in his grasp, but didn't want to tell him. Erron slowly fell asleep, smiling as he enjoyed Sonya's company.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
